The invention relates to a method and device for withdrawing a liquid from a sealed glass ampoule, which ampoule is held in upright position, its bottom facing upwards.
In medical laboratories as well as in doctor's practices and hospitals a large number of ampoules or glass vials are handled, which contain a variety of liquids, such as liquid drugs, or liquids for calibration or quality control. Such ampoules must be opened by hand before use.
In a number of applications, especially in the instance of quality control of laboratory equipment by means of quality control liquids, the manipulations involved in handling such liquids if they are contained in glass ampoules, are far from convenient. Other storage containers suitable for quality control liquids, however, such as bags or plastic bottles, are undesirable as the liquid parameters may be subject to changes if the liquids are kept in storage for any length of time, which would render them useless.